Batgirl : Arkham Asylum
by SexyFics
Summary: What would happen if Batgirl had dropped Joker off at Arkham Asylum in the game? Well she would be preyed on all night by many of the Asylum's residents ! Warning ! Rated M for Strong Sexual Themes .
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

*** NOTE : THIS STORY IS NOT MY OWN ENTIRELY. IT WAS DYING ON ANOTHER FORUM AND I WANTED IT TO BE APPRECIATED . CREDITS GO TO THE AUTHOR .**

 _In this Story , Batgirl hasn't been crippled and Batman/Bruce plays the role of Oracle in the game._

 _ **Chapter 1 - All Hell Breaks Loose**_

Barbara Gordon hated Arkham, whenever she had to come here it creeped her out completely. So of course, Batman had selected her to drop the Joker back off at the Asylum. He could have done it himself, if not for the massive explosion that put him out of commission for the night when the Joker's bomb threat had turned out to be more than a threat.

With Nightwing and Robin preoccupied with holding back the rest of Gotham's crime, it had fallen to Batgirl to borrow the Batmobile and bring the Joker back in. The drive had been uncomfortable, Joker never stopped making lewd comments about her and how sexy she looked in her skin-tight black costume with the yellow bat on the chest. What was supposed to be a boring but uncomfortable drive to the outskirts of town over the bridge and a standard delivery had all fallen to shambles when the Joker had broken out and killed a couple of guards.

Leaving her father, Commissioner Gordon, where it was 'safe' Batgirl took off in pursuit of the madman. Unfortunately, everywhere she went, Joker and his main squeeze, Harley Quinn unleashed more goons to slow her down.

Another reason that she hated Arkham was the prison mentality of the inmates, a lot of them hadn't even seen a woman for years, so they were constantly threatening to commit heinous sexual acts upon her. Luckily, if anyone ever got the drop on her or knocked her out, her costume had devices to prevent it from being removed without her say-so.

Batgirl's pursuit of the Joker led her to cross paths with the madman known as Mr. Zsasz. The unarmed staff was forced to watch as he again and again electrocuted a captured employee behind a security field.

Barbara was able to use the room's vantage points to get behind Zsasz and planned to knock him out before he could kill the poor man strapped in the chair. Batgirl reached up and prepared to slide her arm the psycho's throat when suddenly Zsasz threw an elbow into the side of her head. The redheaded vigilante fell to the ground and watched as Zsasz turned around with his perpetual evil smirk on his face.

"Seems like my little trap has snagged me a bat!" Zsasz said in his cruel hissing speech. Brandishing a knife in one hand and the control for the shock therapy chair in his other. The killer looked down at Batgirl and said, "I should kill you right now just for the scar, but a servant of the Bat needs to be made and example of. I think I need to humiliate you for all these people to see."

"What are you talking about?" Batgirl said, placing a hand on her temple where Zsasz had hit her.

"Suck my cock in front of all these people, little Bat-slut," Zsasz sneered, "suck my cock or I hold down this trigger until that man in the chair smells like bacon."

Batgirl studied the psycho for a minute to see if he was being serious, but a man like Zsasz never made jokes. So Batgirl rose to her knees and hoped that while she degraded herself for the madman that she could come up with a plan to take Zsasz down without killing him or the employee.

Batgirl opened the inmate's pants and observed the multitude of scars decorating his leg and crotch, but not his cock. Batgirl wet her lips and started to stroke the shaft in front of her, feeling the eyes of the employees on her.

"Oh and dear," Zsasz said with a smile, "watch the teeth or I might flinch and hold down the trigger on this controller."

Barbara Gordon sneered up at him before wrapping her soft, ruby lips around Zsasz's hard cock and began to bob back and forth. As she sucked and stroked, she kept one eye on the knife in his hand. If he moved it even an inch, Batgirl would do what was necessary to survive, even if it endangered the man in the chair.

Spit covered Zsasz's cock as she thrust her mouth down on the cock until it touched the back of her throat, causing her to gag. Batgirl retreated back, saliva connecting from the tip of Zsasz's cock to her lips and tongue before it snapped and dripped down her chin.

Batgirl thrust her mouth back down the cock and continued to thrust back and forth for a painful amount of time that seemed like hours. Barbara was happy when Zsasz finally climaxed and shot his load into her mouth. As he groaned , the madman closed his eyes and savoured the feeling. That was all the opportunity Barbara needed. She threw a first uppercut directly into Zsasz's testicles then a second under his jaw, flattening the psychopath and knocking him out cold.

Pulling the remote out of his limp hand, Barbara contemplated spitting out the hot load of cum that occupied her mouth, but as she tasted the fluid she couldn't resist swallowing it before she deactivated the security field and continued her chase of the Joker.

After leaving a trail of beaten bodies behind her she'd finally caught up with the clown, they were finally in the same room but the Joker decided to unleash an enormous beast on her.

"Have fun, kiddies!" the Joker yelled, "make sure he wears protection! HAHAHAHA!"

Staring down the beast, Batgirl noticed the enormous bulge in its tattered pants.

"Oh crap," Batgirl groaned as the beast roared and charged. Barbara flung a batarang at him, but it merely bounced off his shoulder and clanged to the ground harmlessly. The creature slammed Batgirl against a wall, knocking her into a haze.

Unfortunately for her, Batgirl's armour didn't have all the anti-personnel devices that Bruce did, so the brute with his enhanced strength had no problem snapping all the locking pieces away and pulling her costume off. By the time her head had finally cleared, Batgirl was down to just her mask.

Barbara tried to shield herself, mainly her perky breasts and shaved pussy. The brute threw her onto the ground and removed his own tattered pants, revealing his enormous, erect cock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Batgirl pleaded, "I'm not a first-date kind of girl!"

It didn't matter to the beast as he pressed himself onto the young heroine, his erect cock pressing against her stomach.

Struggled as much as she could, finally Barbara groaned and said, "ah what the hell…. I might as well just get it over with. You better not blow your load in me!"

Batgirl felt the tip of the cock begin to prod into her tight cunt, spreading her pussy lips wide. The heroine groaned from the thick meat entering her narrow slit and penetrating her deeply. She heard the beast grunt with each thrust as his speed increased and he drove his cock deep into her vagina.

Barbara closed her eyes and waited for it to be over, but then began trying to fantasize that it was someone else. It ended up being impossible, the sounds of the creature's grunts kept pulling her back into reality as he held her wrists to the ground and continued to thrust with all of his superhuman strength.

"Boring!" Joker yelled out, "change it up a little bit!"

Oddly enough, the beast listened and lifted her off the ground. Batgirl threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips to prevent the cock from thrusting too deep into her cunt. Batgirl bit her lip and started thrusting her pussy down on the cock, hopefully speeding along the process so she could get on with her day, maybe while the beast came she could try the same move that had worked on Zsasz.

Not soon enough, the beast's grunts grew more agitated as his cock began to throb inside Batgirl's cunt. As Batgirl tried to wrestle away, she groaned as she felt the hot load fill her pussy until it dripped from her in thick drops.

Batgirl balled her fists and was ready to throw everything she had in a punch when suddenly the beast started to struggle breathing and clutch at its chest. Barbara recognized all the signs of a heart attack even in a mutated beast like the one in front of her. Then it was all over and the creature fell forward. Dead. Batgirl felt the weight of the beast pinning her down, with its cock thrust deep inside her pussy.

"That's embarrassing," the Joker commented, "note to self: need stronger test subjects… ah well, I'll see you soon, Batgirl!"

The Joker disappeared behind a set of blast doors, leaving the beast on top of Batgirl while he made his escape. No matter how much she squirmed, she was not even capable of moving enough to remove the cock from her tight pussy.

With the help of a guard who had previously been hiding behind a security field, Batgirl was eventually able to escape her nasty predicament. And together they attempted to open the doors back up, but Harley had blocked them out of the system. They were in return treated to a video of Frank Boles, an Arkham guard knocking out her father and carting him off.

Barbara realized that she couldn't leave her father alone with these monsters, even if it meant delaying her search for Joker. As she headed back the way she came, Batgirl realized that the locks on her costume were beyond repair, meaning now she could not rely on them to save her from further sexual assaults. They would stay on in battle, but if someone was able to overpower her they would come off like any other pair of pants or a shirt.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Batgirl muttered as she carried on down the hallway.


	2. Fear

_**Chapter 2 - Fear**_

The elevator roared to life as Batgirl followed the trail of tobacco residue her father had left behind. She cleared her throat and coughed. She wondered if it was some of Zsasz cum still caught in her throat, but decided to move on.

As the doors opened, Batgirl heard the screams a few seconds before she saw a room of people being ravaged by the effects of fear toxin on the other side of a pane of glass. Barbara tried to help them, but before she could even think about breaking the glass, they had doubled over and died.

A shadow skittered on the wall and Barbara followed it. The chase led her to the morgue, which turned out to be empty except for a couple of bodybags laid out on tables.

Batgirl opened the first and gasped in shock when she saw the lifeless body of her father. She promised herself she would cry later and opened the second bag, when she pulled open the bag Scarecrow jumped out and jabbed her with needles full of more fear toxin.

Barbara felt dizzy for a second then fell over as darkness took her.

She woke up to the sight of the Joker's face looking at hers, strangely silent. Batgirl attempted to throw a punch, but realized that she couldn't move her arms. She had been dressed in a strait-jacket, she was also still wearing her mask, but she was otherwise naked. Too shocked to act, she was pushed to her knees and felt the Joker's cock press against her crimson lips. She tried to keep her mouth closed as long as possible, but eventually the head pushed through and kept going until it was completely submerged into her mouth. Batgirl gagged as the cock hit the back of her throat and felt the Joker's testicles press against her chin.

Batgirl choked on the long cock and felt the Joker's hands on her head, forcing her up and down the shaft at rapid speeds. Tears formed in her eyes as she opened her mouth as far as she could so that she didn't have to feel the villain's cock rubbing along her lips or tongue. The only real result was that her saliva started to freely flow from her lips and down her chin.

The Joker pulled his cock out of her open mouth and pushed her onto her back, the clown forced himself between her legs and thrust his cock deep into her cunt. Batgirl groaned and tried desperately to escape, but the Joker wasn't going anywhere except back and forth in her pussy. The Joker's hand gripped her throat and choked her lightly as her pussy lips gripped tightly around the shaft.

"Hm," the Joker said, "the subject seems oddly open to sexual intercourse, must be a purely female reaction to the drug."

Since when did the Joker talk like that?

Batgirl was flipped over onto her stomach, her cheek pressed into the tile floor as the Joker held her head against it. His cock again found its way into her cunt and the fucking resumed.

Barbara gritted her teeth but soon found pleasure in the penetration, she hated every second of it, but at the same time she was starting to feel herself approaching an orgasm. The young heroine heard passionate moans and soon realized they were coming from her mouth, climbing to a fever pitch. Soon she was squealing like a pig as the Joker fucked her harder and pushed her head tighter against the floor.

Batgirl's legs tensed up and she let out a long scream, feeling herself orgasm against her will. Somehow the process cleared her mind and the real world drifted back in.

"Barbara! Can you hear me!?"

"Br_ Batman?" whispered Batgirl, trying to prevent the Joker from hearing her.

"Thank God, you can hear me. You've been dosed with fear gas, you need to fight it!"

"Fear gas?" simply acknowledging that it was the problem seemed to help. Batgirl realized she was still on the floor of the morgue, but it wasn't the Joker who was currently ramming her from behind. It was Scarecrow.

Batgirl renewed her struggles and finally got away from the creepy little man. She rolled onto her back and was greeted with a few globs of cum spewing from the tip Scarecrow's cock, blinding her in one eye.

"Oh come on!" Batgirl groaned and kicked Scarecrow in the side of the leg, the villain dropped to one knee. Low enough that Batgirl could drive her foot into his nose. Scarecrow cursed and fell backwards, Batgirl rolled to her feet and gave a strong kick to the side of his head to render him unconscious.

A trained escape artist, Batgirl had no trouble getting out of the strait-jacket. As she found and redressed in her costume, she saw the table that she thought had held her father and realized it was empty, obviously a hallucination.

Batgirl retraced her steps and picked her father's trail back up. She didn't like how this night was going, and she was sure it was only going to get worse.


	3. The Puta , The Bruja and Bane

_**Chapter 3 - The Puta, The Bruja and Bane**_

Batgirl truly wished that Bruce would let her turn on her audio blockers. For the past five minutes, she'd been on her stomach, crawling through the insanely dirty vents trying to reach the spot where Harley Quinn was holding her father hostage.

During recon, she had seen Commissioner Gordon tied to a chair. Harley was guarding him with a shotgun, but that didn't stop her from amusing herself at Gordon's expense.

Barbara reached out of a vent and grabbed a goon by the ankle, the armed man went down face first into the cement floor. Batgirl finished knocking him out with a boot in the back of the head and retreated back into the vent.

Above her she heard a thud and looked out of the vent to see Harley's corset sliding down the glass. The Joker's girlfriend had started humming an off-key burlesque song as she started to undo the buttons to the stolen nurse's shirt she had been wearing under the corset.

As Batgirl had been getting into position, Harley had been making some pretty lewd comments about her father and what she wanted to do with him. If it had been death threats or talk of torture, Batgirl actually thought it might have been better.

The shirt was now fully unbuttoned, Jim Gordon's eyes were locked on the large tits that were just barely reined in by the red and purple bra that Harley was wearing. The crazy bitch next took off her belt and slid it behind Barbara's father's neck, pulling his head between her large breasts. Harley made a motorboat sound.

If only anyone knew that the Commissioner and Gordon were father and daughter, they would realize that this act was getting a much bigger reaction than they expected. Batgirl slid her arm around the throat of another goon and covered his mouth. She needed to hurry up before the speakers started broadcasting the sound of Harley sucking her father's dick.

With no belt to hold up her skirt, it fell to the ground revealing the red and purple panties that she had sewn herself from two separate pairs. Harley let the nurse's shirt fall off her shoulders and performed a little dance with it, rubbing it between her legs before throwing it against the window. Harley turned around and displayed her ass to the hardened policeman. The panties were riding up, more of a thong than anything, but even without his glasses Gordon could read across the ass: PROPERTY OF MR. J.

Harley set her left foot on Gordon's chest and began undoing the straps that held the thigh-high boots on. She slowly began removing the boot, revealing the long fishnet stockings underneath. As she did the same with the right leg, she said to Jim, "did you know I used to be a stripper? I did it to get myself through university. What a cliche, right? HAHA!"

Batgirl rolled her eyes and kicked a goon from behind in the beanbag. The man dropped his gun and clutched at his crotch, Barbara grabbed him by the back of the head and sent him backwards headfirst. That was the last of the guards so Batgirl hurried to get into a position where Harley wouldn't be able to see her and go for the shotgun.

By the time Batgirl found a way on top of the glassed in box that Harley was keeping her father in, Harley was down to just her panties, the fishnets and still her little nurse's cap. She had instead taken to removing Gordon's clothes, mainly his belt and undoing his zipper.

"Wow, you're so hard you could probably cut diamonds with this thing," Harley said, feeling the Commissioner's cock through his boxers, "let's have a little peek."

Batgirl realized how close she was cutting it when she crashed through the ceiling and landed on Harley. The glass rained down on the cop and the criminal, and Batgirl gave Harley an extra kick in the head to make sure she was out.

As Batgirl cut her father free, he said, "would it have killed you to wait five minutes?"

Barbara felt like throwing up, but she was able to choke out a "yes it would."

Jim took one last look at Harley's tits then looked out the window at the small shed-like building in the center of the room.

"We're not alone, he's got something down there. I don't know what it is," the Commissioner said.

After Batgirl hogtied Harley using her bra and shirt in place of rope, father and daughter made their way down to the small room and opened the doors.

Batgirl's jaw dropped when she saw what was in the room surrounded by mist.

"Bane," Batgirl declared, though it wasn't the Bane she knew. He had all the same scars and facial features of Bane, he even wore the mask and was strung up with tubes, but he was a small, scrawny man.

"Yup, it's BANE!" shouted the Joker over the Asylum's speaker system, "now let's let him down for a little yard time!"

"What?" Batgirl screamed, she pulled out a batarang, hoping to cut the tubes before they could get to work. Unfortunately, she was too slow, so she opted to get some distance between her and the juicing powerhouse.

Venom flooded Bane's body and started to turn him into the monster that Batgirl was familiar with. When he got to heavy, the tubes snapped and Bane fell to the ground. He charged the two crimefighters. Batgirl threw an ineffective punch and was rewarded by being smacked through a wall.

"Where is that bruja that dared to drain the Venom from me!"

"Keep him busy," her father yelled, "I'll go find something we can use to take him down!"

Wait, what? Batgirl thought, did her father just leave her with a superstrong mutant who was already visibly erect at the sight of her? One of these days she would really need to tell her father who she really was.

As Gordon fled the room, one of Bane's giant hands grabbed her around the waist and held her in the air.

"I am the one who broke the Bat, puta," Bane said, "I believe it is time I break another one."

Based on Bane calling her a whore in Spanish, Barbara didn't suppose he had another spinal injury planned for her. Bane threw her onto the ground and removed his pants. Batgirl's eyes shot wide as she saw the enormous cock spring out of his orange pants.

She tried to scramble away in a sort of crabwalk, but Bane easily caught her and pulled her up to her knees.

"You will pleasure me, puta," Bane ordered, "or I will break you as I broke the bat, then I will find the policeman and break him too. Then I will find the bruja and break her as well."

Batgirl knew when she was beat, she didn't have the strength or any usable strategies to deal with the brute, so reached up and gripped Bane's thick, hard penis and began to stroke it slowly. The superheroine licked her lips and opened her mouth wide as it would go to fit the enormous head into her mouth.

The redhead's tongue caressed the tip of the cock, feeling every curve of the dome and lathering it with her saliva. Barbara tilted her head from side to side, trying to dive a little deeper but was afraid if she went too far that she may dislocate her jaw.

She was finally able to fit half the gigantic length of the dick into her mouth, and used both hands to stroke the remainder. Her lips were tight around the hard shaft as they ran up and down it, her tongue tasting the skin and applying more moisture to it.

Struggling to breath with the enormous girth in her mouth, Batgirl had to retreat a bit to catch her breath. Not wanting Bane to think she was slacking or giving up, she used the time to run her tongue along the outside, using her own spit as lubrication for her hands as they stroked the large cock.

"You would have made quite the prostitute in another life, Batputa," Bane said, almost sounding like a compliment, "but in this one you now serve Bane."

Barbara rolled her eyes and groaned before wrapping her lips once more around the thick shaft. The room echoed with the sounds of slurping and sucking with every bob of Batgirl's head. She wondered how she had gotten herself into this predicament, she'd been a crimefighter for years and never had a problem that had to be solved using her less-marketable skills, now this was the fourth time tonight, and surely not the last.

Bane reached down and grabbed the back of Batgirl's head, to begin rapidly thrusting his cock into the young woman's throat. Barbara began to gag and sputter her saliva out from her lips. The liquid dripped down on her black costume and down to the yellow bat on her chest.

The brute finally released Barbara, she fell onto her back gasping for air, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Remove your clothes, now," Bane ordered.

Barbara knew that she should defy him, that she shouldn't obey his orders so quick, but after almost choking to death on his enormous cock her only instinct was to listen to him. First she pulled off her yellow boots, then the matching gloves. Next, Batgirl pulled the top half of her costume off over her head, exposing her perky and perfectly-shaped breasts to the brute, then followed that with removing her pants. Oddly enough, despite being at the mercy of the villains on multiple occasions, any one had yet to even attempt removing her mask. Maybe they just had a bat-fetish and preferred to keep the mystery in their life.

Batgirl stood in front of Bane, naked except for her mask, trying to shield the sight of her nipples and shaved cunt from the villain. Bane pushed Batgirl backwards, she fell hard against the cement floor with Bane following a second later, placing his hands over her wrists. She spread her legs wide and waited for the penetration to come. She felt her own saliva dripping off of Bane's enormous cock onto her crotch for a couple seconds before he finally adjusted himself and guided his cock into her tight slit.

As the large meat entered her and spread the lips of her pussy wide, Batgirl's mouth opened up in silent scream, her eyes pinched tight in pain. Bane thrust hard as she expected he would and was not gentle at all as he savagely rammed her cunt with Venom-fueled aggression.

With each stroke, Batgirl could feel Bane growing more aggressive, penetrating deeper and harder. If he fucked her any harder, she was sure that she would break a hip. The worst part was that Batgirl not only could feel herself getting wet from the brutal fucking, but she was also starting to feel some rumblings inside herself, knowing she was soon going to cum.

"Tell me how you've never felt such power in her life, puta-whore," Bane growled, his masked face inches away from hers.

Batgirl wanted to say something clever. Something like, "nah, I got fucked by a Titan earlier and he was stronger," or "I'm pretty sure Scarecrow had a bigger cock." Both were lies, but it didn't matter, all that came out of her mouth was a passionate squeal and whimper.

Bane lifted Batgirl off of the ground and pinned her against the wall. His hands gripped onto her hips and he thrust her downwards with every stroke of his cock forward. Barbara's eyes closed and she her eyes were rolling back in her head as her orgasm was building higher and higher. She threw her arms around Bane's neck and felt something. One of his venom tubes was in her hand.

"Barbara.," Bruce Wayne yelled into her earpiece, "are you still there? Gordon just told me about your situation. Are you still holding your own against Bane?"

Batgirl was grateful that the all-knowing Batman wasn't aware exactly what the situation was. Still being slammed up and down on Bane's enormous cock, Barbara was able to give a shaky and pitched, "yeah, yeah, yeah."

Bruce didn't seem to notice the odd way she said, probably assuming she was in mid-fight with the brutal villain. Batman said, "good, I have a plan for you to deal with him, but you need to do something."

"Mm-hm!" Batgirl moaned, trying not to let Batman or Bane know what she was doing.

"Okay, Bane's power comes from the tubes supplying him with Venom. You need to disconnect them, then get him outside. Hurry, Barbara!"

At that time, Bane also began to speak, "are you ready for the seed of Bane, puta?"

Batgirl gripped a Venom-tube in each hand then moaned, "do it, Bane. Do it NOW!"

Barbara felt the enormous cock in her slit begin to throb and tense up, with the release of Bane's tides of white fluid Batgirl also came, letting out a long, primal scream as she pulled hard on the tubes.

Bane was startled to feel the tubes coming free. By the time he could react, Batgirl already had the rest of the tubes disconnected.

"PUTA-WHORE!" Bane yelled and threw Batgirl across the room. Even though her legs felt like jelly from the mind-blowing orgasm she had just had and the brute's cum was currently dripping out of her and down her legs, she was still able to land on her feet.

In an uncharacteristically lucky manner, she landed near her costume and was able to grab a batarang. Bane charged at her, his dick swinging as he ran. Batgirl flung the projectile at him, striking him in the crotch. The Venom in his veins still had him strong enough that it didn't pierce the skin but it still felt like a kick in the balls. Bane grabbed his crotch in pain and thus left his face unprotected when Batgirl dove out of the way and he plowed through the wall.

Bane stood out on the lawn and glared at Batgirl, "you will pay for that, puta. I will break you again and agai_!"

Bane was cut off when suddenly the Batmobile slammed into him and drove him off the dock and into the lake. Jim Gordon diving out the open door as it sped by.

Batgirl grabbed her clothes and quickly redressed before her father could see her naked and deduce what had happened. If she ever told him her secret, she didn't want this event coming to mind for him.

She had just finished pulling on her second boot when Jim walked through the hole in the wall.

"Sorry I took so long," he said looking at the exhausted (but fully clothed) heroine, "that Batmobile is hard to get the hang of."

"Um," Batgirl said, thinking about the orgasm she had just had, "it's alright."

"Now lets go see who exactly thought it was a good idea to string Bane up like a pinata," Gordon said.


	4. Dr Young And The Restless

_**Chapter 4 - Dr. Young and the Restless**_

It took only one look at the computer in Bane's cell to see who had ordered him transferred there. It was Dr. Penelope Young, one of the hostages she had gone through so much trouble liberating in the medical facility.

Unfortunately, Batgirl was playing catch-up trying to figure out what was going on all night, thus Joker was two steps ahead of her and had Dr. Young already in his position. Or to be more accurate, in Zsasz's possession.

Barbara Gordon had been pursuing the madman for some time now, waiting for an opportunity to strike, but more and more goons kept getting in her way. Eventually she stopped being gentle with them and bones started getting broken.

Zsasz eventually dragged Dr. Young into a room with no other ways out, Barbara didn't like calling it a dead end. Batgirl entered the room and promptly heard the raven-haired doctor's screams from around the corner. Though it didn't exactly sound like the anguished screams of 'you're cutting me with a knife' but more 'you're fucking me in the ass.'

Barbara took the snake cam out of her utility belt and aimed it around the corner, and was not happy that her ears had been right. In the small monitor, she watched as Zsasz used Penelope as a human shield, but still pursuing his sickening desires as well.

Zsasz was naked, except for his collage of scars all over his body. Penelope Young was still wearing most of her clothes, except for her pants and underwear. Her blouse had been ripped open and she hadn't been wearing a bra underneath, Barbara couldn't deny that she had a lovely set of large, perky tits. Mascara had run down her cheeks to the point it looked like someone had painted portions of her face black as she tried to break Zsasz's grip on her hair, while still being wary of the knife in that same hand. She was still wearing a lab coat, but it had been hiked up so that Zsasz's cock could find a hole. Through the snake cam, Barbara could clearly make out Penelope's neatly trimmed pussy, so that meant that Zsasz was indeed fucking her in the ass.

Barbara took out a batarang and waited for Zsasz to stick his head out from behind Penelope so she could knock him out, but in the meantime he had to watch as the psychopath brutally ravaged the doctor's asshole.

Nearly drowned out by the sounds of his crotch slapping against Penelope's rear, Batgirl could hear him saying in his loud whispering voice, "scream for me dear. If Joker won't let me earn a mark from killing you yet, I'll just have to settle to hearing you scream."

Penelope opened her mouth and let out another long, painful scream. The hand that Zsasz was not using to pull on Dr. Young's hair or hold the knife, he was using to hold her leg up in the air. Barbara felt like a pervert watching the killer's large rod pulverizing the poor hostage's asshole as it thrust in and out of her hole.

Batgirl thought about going for one of Zsasz's exposed legs, but she couldn't be sure it would be enough to ensure that he didn't flinch and drive the knife down on Dr. Young, so she instead tightened her grip on the batarang and waited impatiently for the moment to come.

"Are you ready Dr. Young? I have a surprise for you..." Zsasz whispered.

"NO!" Penelope screamed, but it was too late. Zsasz's balls tightened and he fired his load into the doctor's asshole. It was a large load and promptly began to drip out of her hole even with Zsasz cock still buried in it.

The orgasm caused Zsasz to move just enough that Batgirl got a clear shot at the villain's head. The batarang struck home and knocked Zsasz flat on his ass, his juices-covered cock slipping out of Penelope's asshole as he fell backwards.

Before Batgirl could go make sure Zsasz was out, Penelope Young was on top of him viciously pounding his face and chest with her fists. She screamed out, "YOU MONSTER! YOU EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL MONSTER!

Batgirl extended a hand to help the doctor up, "he's not going anywhere... I saw Bane, what were you doing with him?"

Dr. Young sniffled as she rose to her feet, pulling her labcoat tight around her body. She choked out a still emotional, "it's all Joker's fault. He funded my project anonymously, then when I tried to pull the plug he did all this. Now he wants my notes on the Titan formula."

"Titan?"

"That thing that Joker uh... sicced on you, the great big monster?" Penelope said, "Joker broadcasted the whole thing on every monitor."

"That's great to hear," Batgirl said, wondering if all of her sexual escapades tonight had made it on the primetime news, "where are the notes?"

"Here in this room," Penelope walked over to a plaque on the wall and started trying to pry it off.

"What else does Joker have planned?" Batgirl asked, examining Zsasz to make sure he wasn't going to get back up.

"How should I know?" Penelope said, finally getting the plaque off the wall to reveal the safe behind it, "do you think anything he says makes any sense?"

Batgirl looked up to see the green joker face painted on the wallsafe and screamed to the doctor, "get down!"

But it was too late, the wall safe exploded and everything went black.

When Batgirl woke up, the first thing she saw was Harley Quinn standing over her, back to wearing her nurse costume.

"Shame about Dr. Young, but Mr. J hates a squealer!" Harley said, Harley turned and walked over to where a couple of Joker goons were holding up a badly beaten Quincy Sharp, the warden of Arkham Asylum. "And speaking of squealers..."

Harley swung Sharp's jewel-tipped cane as hard as he she could, snapping it across his jaw.

Batgirl tried to get up but she was still sore from the explosion, she was able to figure out that while she was out, she had been once again stripped of the costume. Batgirl considered just leaving it off, it was a pain in the ass getting dressed so many times.

Harley ordered a couple goons to take Sharp away then looked down at Batgirl, "like I said, Mr. J hates a squealer, but I don't," Harley walked towards her, slipping her panties out from under her costume and discarding them on the floor.

Harley stood over Batgirl, a foot on either side of her head then crouched down so that her pussy was hovering over her mouth.

"Come on, Batgirl," Harley said, setting to the task of removing the rest of her clothes, "do I really need to say something like, 'if you don't play along, I'll have Quincy taken out back and shot?'"

Batgirl groaned and reached her head up to begin tonguing Harley's pussy. The Joker's GF continued removing her clothes and was now down to just her bra and cap.

"Come on boys," she said to the armed goons surrounding her, "don't be shy."

The large black guards set down their guns and began unbuckling their belts. In a few quick seconds, Harley had a cock in each hand and was swiftly stroking each member. A third goon lifted Batgirl's ass up in the air and positioned her legs around his waist while he prodded her pussy with the tip of his erect cock.

Batgirl extended her arms up and gripped both of Harley's thighs as her tongue gently navigated the slit of the villain.

Harley continued stroking both cocks, but now switched between both of them with her juicy red lips. She affectionately moaned as she sucked on each cock. She pulled them towards her and managed to fit both cocks into her mouth as she tried to suck on both. Saliva dripped down her chin and onto Batgirl's face.

Harley gagged and ejected both cocks from her mouth and burst into a coughing fit.

"Ooh, what a rush!" Harley said as she wiped the saliva off of her large tits, "you want to give that a shot, Batgirl?"

With her tongue currently swishing around inside of the jester's wet cunt, Barbara was only capable of letting out a muffled, "no."

"Sure you do!" Harley said, surprisingly able to understand Barbara.

The goons all took a step back, except for the one who was between Batgirl's legs. He reclined back, and with the help of the thugs, was able to put Batgirl into a reverse cowgirl position. The room filled with the sounds of his crotch smacking against Batgirl's as Harley held her arms behind her back and the goons introduced their cocks into their face.

"Give her a couple of warm-ups, boys," Harley orderd..

The guard on Barbara's right obeyed and thrust his cock down Batgirl's throat with one thrust. The heroine gagged on the dick, but the goon didn't pull it out, instead he went to work skullfucking her as Harley cheered them on.

Barbara closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from gagging, but the cock continued blasting the back of her throat relentlessly. After what seemed like hours, the goon pulled out and gave the other guard a turn at deepthroating the redheaded sidekick.

"Okay that's enough, I think she's ready," Harley pried Batgirl's mouth open as far as it would go and pulled her at the corners of her mouth to fit both large cocks into the girl's mouth. The woman instantly knew it was too much to handle but was helpless to stop it. So instead, Batgirl did her best to bob up and down on both cocks, still feeling the thug who was viciously pounding her pussy with everything he had in him.

"On second thought, I'm not in a very sharing mood today," Harley admitted, "give me one."

One of the cocks slipped out of Batgirl's mouth and plunged deep into Harley's throat. Their heads merely inches apart they were skullfucked in synchronization. By now Harley had positioned her pussy above the face of the guard who currently had his cock in Batgirl's slit and was now being eaten out.

With her hands still held behind her back, Batgirl was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike (preferably before she was covered with the criminal's cum).

A long slurp took place right next to Batgirl's ear as Harley removed the cock from her mouth and said, "you know what my favorite type of cake is Batgirl?"

The goons seemed to know what Harley was going to say, and all three took places surrounding her while Harley still held Batgirl's arms behind her back.

"BU-CAKE-E!" Harley squealed as the guards one-by-one shot their loads onto Batgirl's masked face and tits.

Blinded in one eye, Batgirl knew that a better time to strike wasn't going to make itself known, so she swung her head back, striking Harley in the face and began throwing fists and kicks at the three goons.

To their credit, the thugs put up a better fight then she expected. Enough time for Harley to get away, mostly unscathed.

Standing over the unconscious criminals, drenched in their cum Batgirl found the broken cane that Harley had broken over Sharp's head and a nice blood sample she could use to track the warden.

She pulled up her pants and began cleaning the cum off of her face and tits, not seeing anything in close proximity that she could use to dispose of it with, she decided to suck the white fluid off her fingers and swallow.


	5. Release And Payment

_**Chapter 5 - Release and Payment**_

Batgirl was embarrassed… even though she had been humiliated all night, she was glad that she still had the ability to be embarrassed.

She'd followed Sharp's trail all the way into a trap. Now she was locked in a room with the hostage, Quincy Sharp while Harley Quinn escaped out of her grasp yet again. A monitor sprang to life to show Harley walking past a security camera.

Harley hummed yet another of her horrible off-key songs only to be interrupted by Poison Ivy.

"Harley!" Ivy screamed, the redheaded, green-skinned diva slammed her palms against the glass walls of her cell. She was kept under heat lamps to keep her healthy, she had ditched the bottom half of her prison outfit, wearing only a pair of red panties and only one button done on her shirt, exposing almost all of her torso, except for her nipples.

"Jeez, Ivy you look like crap! Maybe I can sneak you in some shampoo," Harley commented.

"The plants are you screaming, can't you hear them? They're crying out to me in agony!"

"Yeah? Well I really don't have time for this," Harley responded.

"Pleeease, they'll die without me, you have to let me out!" Ivy screamed, pressing her breasts against the glass.

I don't know Red, you're not on Mr. J's party list," Harley said, looking at a piece of paper that she pulled out of her bra, "oh well."

Ivy groaned, "pleaaaase!"

Harley hummed then said, "ah what the heck, I'll cut you a break."

Harley opened the gate up and Ivy strutted through, she shook her red hair and moaned, "that feels so much… better."

Ivy began to slowly walk away when she was stopped by Harley's hand, "hold on there, toots. I didn't let you out for free, if you know what I mean."

Ivy turned around and pursed her lips. She watched as Harley reached into the pouch on her belt and pulled out a long red and black checkered dildo. The green-skinned villain watched as Harley licked the side of the rubber cock, then smiled at the woman staring back at her.

Ivy raised an eyebrow and reached her hands up to undo the solitary button that held her breasts back, exposing them to Harley, before shrugging the orange shirt off of her shoulders. The dark green veins just below her skin stretching across her skin like vines or roots. Harley bent down and pulled down the red thong that Ivy had been wearing.

After soaking the dildo with her saliva, Harley began rubbing the tip it against Ivy's wet pussy. The green-skinned redhead hummed with contentment, cupping her breasts and teasing her own nipples. Slowly, Ivy lowered herself down on the floor while Harley slowly penetrated her slit with the red and black dildo.

Harley grabbed one of Ivy's wrists and pulled it down to her crotch and slipped her fingers around the shaft.

"Amuse yourself for a second, while I get rid of these clothes," Harley said, rising back to her feet and undoing the snaps on her corset.

Ivy worked the dildo in and out of her slit, writhing her torso and moaning. She licked her lips and stretched her legs out, feeling every inch of pleasure as the shaft spread her lips and entered her deeply, her juices flowing out of her.

Harley rejoined Ivy on the ground, having shed all of her clothes in a pile against the wall. She retook the dildo and began to rapidly thrust the cock into Ivy's slit. Harley leaned in and began tonguing the clit as the lubricated cock rubbed against her chin as it passed by.

Poison Ivy halted Harley's actions and brought herself face to face with the painted face of the slut. Removing the cock from her cunt, she placed one end of the dildo in her mouth and the other in Harley's. Together they both sucked on the long rubber object their lips only half an inch apart, careful not to connect and have Ivy's toxins enter her body.

Ivy gagged as the rubber cock slid down her throat. Her lips smacking around the rubber rod , meanwhile Harley passionately deepthroated her half of the dildo. While they tenderly sucked on the artificial dick, they each reached down and began fingering the other's slit.

Harley retreated from the cock and took it tightly into her hand, thrusting it deeper down Poison Ivy's throat. When the redhead attempted to recoil, Harley threw an arm around her neck and held her in place while she rapidly blasted the cock down Ivy's throat.

After gagging extensively, Harley finally allowed Ivy a rushed breath. Taking offense from the oral assault, Ivy turned Harley on to her hands and knees and began ramming the cock into her asshole to Harley's delightful squeals.

"C'mon fuck me harder, Red. I know you got it in you!" Harley groaned. The cock spread her anus as the thick shaft rapidly darted in and out. The clown-girl bucked her hips back, thrusting the dildo further into her asshole. While she reached back, she felt her clit and rubbed it to stimulate it further while Ivy assisted her by fingering the slit with surprising speed.

Just as Harley was starting to squeal louder and louder, building to a feverish orgasm, the monitor that Batgirl had been watching on suddenly switched to the Joker's face. Barbara Gordon had not been aware of how intently she had been watching.

"What a riot! I could watch those two all day, hahaha!" Joker exclaimed, "but unfortunately my mother left the V-chip on my TV, so no more for me! And speaking of riots…"

Barbara heard off in the distance the doors unlocking as dozens of monstrously crazy inmates were released onto the grounds.

Batgirl took Quincy Sharp's keycode and began implanting it into her decryption device, as she countered the security codes, she muttered to herself, "there's no way I'm letting any of those things fuck me…"


	6. Electric Slide And The Horizontal Tango

_**Chapter 6 - Electric Slide and the Horizontal Tango**_

Batgirl landed with both knees on a madman's chest then threw a bone-shattering punch into his beanbag.

With that finished the redheaded sidekick pulled up her pants and continued along her path on Harley's trail. For so long she had managed to evade being fucked by the shrieking maniacs, but she had failed to detect one in a ceiling vent and had been unable to deflect the pounce. When she had gone down, the naked freak had pulled down her pants and ravaged her against her will.

The maniac held her down and slammed her asshole, her ass rippling with impact with every stroke. The pain had been severe, as the animalistic man spread her anus with his thick shaft no matter how hard she fought.

The creature had pounded her for a few seconds before cumming on her back, then began driving his fists into her back, that's when Barbara had found the opportunity to strike back. She was fast and efficient, and once it was all over, she had to dab the cum off her back with her cape.

The trail eventually led to the maximum security ward, where the floor was capable of being electrified to stop the tide of any escaping prisoners. Unfortunately, that feature had not proven too efficient tonight, since all the inmates had escaped this particular area. Harley, however, had packed it with her own inmates to protect her from Batgirl. To stop herself from getting electrocuted, Barbara had to continuously bounce between the levels as they cycled through one at a time.

Then it happened, she wasn't quick enough or she misjudged her time, but the floor lit up beneath her and sent an unlikeable amount of electricity through her body. Once the floor died down, Barbara collapsed to the ground, trying to recover before the other prisoners.

"Oooh, now things are getting interesting," Harley commented.

Batgirl found the ability to turn her head ever so slightly, to see the goons starting to get up around her. Of course they each weighed at least 200 lbs, and Batgirl was 120 soaking wet… she highly considered bulking up as one of Harley's thugs began tugging down her pants, while another removed her top.

"Hahaha, get him boys!" Harley squealed with excitement, watching from the guard station, her tits pressed against the glass.

Barbara was sat on top of one of the guards, his cock prodding into her asshole, while another one loomed above her with his dick penetrating her cunt, while the last two loitered at her head, ready to stuff their rods into her mouth. By the time, she could even think about fighting back the goons had her hands tied behind her back with her own cape and she had a thick cock darting down her throat.

The thug grabbed Barbara by the sides of her head and slammed her head up and down his shaft, gagging her on his long cock. Batgirl shut her eyes as the dick slid between her crimson lips, rubbing along her delicate tongue as it pounded the back of her throat. Her saliva slipped past the tight she seal she kept around the rod and dribbled down her chin onto her chest.

Batgirl was bounced up and down between the two thugs as they rapidly fucked both her holes. The goons spread her openings, their dicks were thick and long, penetrating her deeply.

The inmate on the other side of Batgirl's head suddenly pulled her away and slid his long cock down her throat, pumping his hips quickly. The redhead gagged continuously with every thrust, tears running down her cheeks. She groaned and mumbled arguments but was unable to fight back.

The dick in her pussy was removed and the man connected to the one in her asshole rolled over to begin assfucking her doggy-style. With her hands still bound behind her back, one of the thugs lifted her head up and instantly began skull-fucking her while the other two patiently waited, stroking their cocks.

"Come on fellas!" Harley screamed with one hand on the mic, the other in her panties, "sharing is caring!"

The thugs rotated, pulling their cocks out of Barbara's mouth and asshole. She was yanked violently to her feet and sandwiched between the two thugs. Her legs wrapped around one man's waist while he slid his cock into her pussy and the other entered her still-aching asshole.

With nothing in her mouth to muffle her screams, the painful yells filled the room until it echoed with her discomfort. The redhead was rammed up and down between the two until she could finally feel their cocks starting to throb in her orifices.

"Uh-oh, looks like the volcanoes are about to blow!" Harley commented, "paint that hero bitch white, boys!"

The two guards placed her on the ground and instantly came on her face and tits. The other two joined in and began beating off in front of her face. The first came relatively quickly, but the other needed a couple of strokes down her throat before he finally shot his hot load down into her open mouth.

As Batgirl swallowed what had landed on her tongue, she finally finished undoing the knot around her wrists. Once free, she drove her palm under one thugs chin, he went down quick and didn't get back up.

She kicked another man in the stomach and followed with a knee to the face. She drove her heel into someone's nose and her elbow into the back of the head of the last man.

With her support down for the count, Harley emerged from behind the guard station's doors.

"If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself!" Harley exclaimed. She was naked except for her bra and a long strap-on harnessed onto her crotch. The jester performed some cartwheels and backflips to close the distance between her and Batgirl. However when she threw a kick at the redhead, Batgirl caught her foot and spun her into the wall.

Batgirl noticed a piece of paper stuffed in Harley's bra and pulled it free. On it was a list of names with smiles next to some of them.

"Hey that's not yours," Harley complained.

"Well now this is mine," Batgirl replied, pulling the strap-on off of Harley and putting it on for herself.

Batgirl dragged Harley into a cell and handcuffed her to the bench seat, just so her ass was up in the air. Batgirl didn't know what she planned to do, so instead she made it up as she went along. She considered just a straight-up cunt-pounding, but decided that she would rather hurt Harley and stuffed the cock into the clown's asshole.

"Ooh, kinky? Where's the ball gag and the riding crop?" Harley asked as Batgirl swiftly thrust the cock into her anus, the loud smack of the leather crop against her crotch filled the small room along with Harley's passionate moans.

Batgirl thrust harder, ramming Harley into the wall. With every stroke and thrust, Quinn's ass rippled upon impact. The clown squealed with delight, so Batgirl gave a pull with each hand onto her pigtails, reining her in.

"Come on, Batslut! I know you work out, you can fuck me harder than that!" Harley commented, and Batgirl did, she slammed Harley so hard into the wall that there was an audible thud with each thrust. Harley's moans increased in pitch until she choked out, "I'm going to cum!" Then she gave out a loud squeal as her juices flowed out of her pussy.

With the job done, Batgirl dropped the strap-on onto the ground and locked the cell door behind her.

"You're never going to find Mr. J!" Harley yelled, "he's in his secret lab in the gardens."

"No shit, Einstein…" Batgirl muttered, having already seen the chlorophyll on Harley's hands with her cowl's detective mode.


	7. Welcome To The Jungle

_**Chapter 7 - Welcome to the Jungle**_

Batgirl hit the thug as hard as she could muster, she felt his jaw break as her knuckles connected and he went down. With the last of the goons down for the count, Batgirl continued through the Botanical Gardens.

The Joker had used two Titans to distract Batgirl while he escaped with the formula. She had destroyed the large containers of the crap, but Joker had maintained enough to be a serious problem. If she was going to stop him, she'd need an antidote for the toxin. The only one who would have the know-how to do that would be Poison Ivy.

Barbara Gordon opened the door and entered the next room, luckily there were no more henchmen waiting for her, but something had caught her eye. Spray-painted on the wall was a giant green question mark leading into a hole at the base of the wall.

Batgirl crouched down and looked inside. She saw a Riddler Trophy, the kind she had been finding all night in the hopes of putting together enough of Edward Nigma's broadcast code to hopefully send the police his way. The hole was small; Barbara would be vulnerable while trying to squeeze in. She looked over her shoulder and got down on her hands and knees, then her stomach to start crawling in. It was a tight fit, but she wasn't at danger of getting stuck.

The trophy was finally in her grasp; she reached forward with her right hand and seized the trophy. It wouldn't budge, it was oddly heavy. Barbara gave another quick tug then realized her hand was stuck.

"Oh crap," Batgirl whispered.

"Uh oh, is the little naïve girl stuck?" said the nauseatingly confident voice of the Riddler.

That's when Batgirl realized her ass was still hanging out of the hole. She pulled as hard as she could, but the trophy wouldn't budge. She felt the Riddler's hands on her exposed buttocks, feeling their way up to her belt. Slowly, mindful of her kicking feet, Edward pulled down her skin-tight black pants.

"You know… if you were a little cleverer, none of this would have happened," Nigma said as he discarded her pants. He leaned back in; Barbara could feel his rock-hard manhood pressing against her buttock. Nigma continued his teasing, "Maybe this little lesson will help you remember."

The tip of Nigma's cock dragged across her skin, thankfully past her anus, but still finding a spot in her pussy. Slowly the head pushed into her slit, inch by inch penetrating her. Batgirl clenched her teeth as the Riddler's surprisingly impressive cock entered her hole.

The villain's cock withdrew a few inches then pushed back in, slowly increasing thrust speed and depth. Eventually the strokes became hard enough that the smack of skin against skin became hard enough for Batgirl to hear even with her head stuck in the hole.

Riddler thrust harder and harder, his hands tightly gripping her buttocks. Occasionally, Riddler would give a playful slap across her ass, causing Batgirl to squeal with each strike.

Batgirl was almost grateful when she started to feel Edward's large cock started to throb between her pussy lips. She had mixed emotions as Nigma groaned and shot his load into her hole. Slowly, Riddler slid his cock out of her hole. Once he was clear he threw a tube of gel in the hole, landing where Batgirl could reach it.

"That's the solvent for the glue; it'll also help you snag that trophy, while also giving me enough time to get off the island."

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "thank you sooo much."

It took five minutes for the solvent to weaken the glue enough that Batgirl could pull her hand off of the trophy, and a couple more seconds for the trophy itself to detach from the ground. The whole time, Barbara was terrified that someone else was going to happen by her in that precarious position.

Once free she pulled up her pants and continued on her journey… something she was getting a little too used to doing. Eventually Batgirl was able to track plant spores to the green bitch, Poison Ivy.

Barbara entered the atrium that Ivy had made her home and watched as the botanical villain sized her up.

"Hello Batgirl, what happens to bring you to me and my babies?" Ivy asked, sitting on some sort of hammock made of her vines.

Batgirl did her best Bruce impression and said, "Joker is poisoning your plants and using them to incubate the titan drug. I need to know what on the island I can use to make an antidote."

Ivy was amused at Batgirl's posturing, "now why would you want to save my children? You've never been the most vocal defender of my actions."

"I'm worried about the Titan formula destroying Gotham, I could care less about your plants. You need me as much as I need you," Batgirl answered.

Poison Ivy rose from her bed of plantlife and approached Batgirl. "So Gotham gets an overdue demolition, why should I help you? The way I see it, if I need to save my babies I can do all of the work myself and beside the point, why should I trust you not to hurt my babies?"

Before Batgirl could defend her position, she felt the vines tighten around her ankles and take her off her feet. She tried to go for a batarang to cut the snare, but her wrists were snagged as well by the vines.

"I'll tell you why," Poison Ivy said, her face an inch away from Batgirl's, "because breaking my trust, would break your heart." Ivy blew on her hand, a cloud of shiny, pink dust flew into Barbara's face. She coughed and tried to hold her breath, but the pollen was already in her brain.

As the sidekick's eyes glazed over, Ivy ran a hand down her cheek and neck down to her breasts.

Ivy smirked and said, "well since you're here…"

The vines acted on her will, removing Batgirl's outfit with absolute delicacy. In no time, Batgirl was down to just her mask and bound by the wrists and ankles , more vines wrapping around her to support the weight.

Ivy removed her shirt and panties. Her green skin basked in the sunlight as Batgirl was brought down to her knees. Ivy grabbed the heroine by her red hair and pulled her head back.

"Do you wish to please me, Batgirl?" Ivy asked, running one hand along the side of Barbara's face while the other maintained a grip on her hair.

Batgirl was sleepy, but she was able to mutter, "Yes, Ivy, whatever you need me to do."

"I think you know," Poison Ivy said.

Batgirl closed her eyes and leaned forward, her face in Ivy's crotch. Ivy smiled with satisfaction as the indentured superheroine stuck her tongue between her wet lips. Batgirl was eager to please her new mistress. The movements of her tongue were passionate.

Barbara sealed her lips around Ivy's clit and sucked before the nub slipped between her lips with a loud smack, then her tongue began to stimulate the region again.

The vines around each of Batgirl's legs snaked further up, until they reached her crotch. The vine around her left leg slowly entered her pussy while the one around her right found its way into her tight asshole. Batgirl was so intent on pleasuring her mistress she only let out a slight whimper as she was penetrated.

Similarly, the vines around her arms slithered upwards to cup each of her perky breasts, squeezing them and holding her tightly in place.

Ivy cooed as Batgirl's tongue found every pleasurable area in her cunt. Her fingers breezed through Barbara's red hair, watching as the girl closed her eyes and gently ate out the plant-themed villain. Her tongue lapped at the woman's lips. Ivy feeling every second of pleasure as the girl's eager mouth brought her dangerously close to cumming.

With no signs of slowing down, Ivy grabbed two fistfuls of Barbara's hair and pulled out of reflex as she exploded into an orgasm.

Ivy panted, her vines still pulsing in and out of Batgirl's holes. She looked down at her, "Batgirl, my love, you should know that the only plant on the island with the active ingredient that can counter the effects of Titan is found in a fungus."

"Where?" Batgirl asked.

"Here's where it gets difficult," Ivy said, pleased with the information she was passing, "down in the sewers. That just so happens to be where they keep Killer Croc…"


	8. Fear Harder

**_Chapter 8 - Fear Harder_**

The Batmobile roared as it sped down the road, peeling around the corner as it turned into Arkham. Joker was at the wheel with Batgirl's mouth around his cock as he drove, she bobbed quickly in his lap as he approached the Asylum.

Her hands were cuffed behind her back, but she didn't need them as she rapidly deep-throated the clown's enormous manhood. Her tongue gently caressed every inch of skin on Joker's cock as she swiftly skull-fucked herself. Between her lips she felt the unnaturally white cock beginning to pulse and throb. Just as Joker's balls tightened and he blew his load into her mouth they were pulling in front of Arkham.

Suddenly Batgirl duct-taped into a wheelchair, unsure how much of what just happened actually happened. She tasted cum, but there was none of the hot liquid in her mouth. Their was silver tape binding her wrists to the armrests, while more of it wrapped around her chest, just below her perky tits to keep her in place. She was wearing her mask and nothing else.

The wheelchair lurched into motion, Batgirl looked behind her and saw Zsasz pushing her. The Joker was a couple steps behind them as they proceeded down the hall for Patient Transfer. She heard the indistinct rambling of a puppet on the monitors going on about the Asylum's goals, but she didn't really listen.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, they were greeted by the man known as Scarecrow. The psychotic psychiatrist was holding a clipboard and examining her.

"Pupil dilation inconsistent with any known side effects of Fear Toxin, though is common symptom of those suffering from the influence of Poison Ivy's pollen spores. There is no record of what the two chemicals would do if they reacted together," Scarecrow droned on. He finished his report and threw the clipboard on the ground and whipped his cock out of his brown hobo-pants.

Batgirl felt the madman rubbing his cock on her cheek and surprised herself when she turned her head and opened her mouth to invite it in. She sucked forcefully on the head of Scarecrow's dick, her eyes shut in concentration.

"Hm, subject seems to be suffering from a mild rush of serotonin. This seems to make her more willing to participate in sexual acts... watch the teeth," Scarecrow commented, "symptom will decrease once fear toxin loses potency, but in the meantime she should continue her actions."

Batgirl pushed her mouth further on the cock, her tongue rubbing along the bottom of the Scarecrow's shaft. Her lips writhed around the doctor's cock, she pushed up and down rod. Her saliva lathering the cock until Batgirl had to slurp and swallow the excess amount before it dripped down her chin.

She went a little deeper, feeling the head tickle the back of her throat. Batgirl gagged and pulled her mouth off of the cock. A stream of saliva followed with her, connecting from her bottom lip to the tip of Scarecrow's cock. Batgirl licked her lips then returned to bobbing back and forth on the hard cock.

Batgirl pushed her mouth back down to the base and held it there as she coughed and gagged but didn't retreat. Finally Scarecrow pulled her off by the hair and leaned her back in the chair. With Batgirl's saliva still dripping from his hard rod, he positioned himself between her legs and stuffed his hard cock into her tight slit.

Batgirl moaned, "yes.. fuck me..."

She knew what she was doing was wrong, it disgusted her, but that just made it hotter as the masked villain started to enter her. Batgirl wrapped her legs around Scarecrow's waist and pulled him into her deeper, his thick cock spreading her pussy lips wider. Her mouth opened wide as the dick slid further into her, feeling every inch rubbing inside. Scarecrow gradually increased the speed of his strokes until he was ramming her so hard the wheelchair began to rock back and forth even with the brakes on.

Barbara looked at her lover and realized who it was who was fucking her. Her mind had started to clear from the Fear Toxin, but she was still trapped and at Scarecrow's mercy. Whatever the psychiatrist had been talking about was still happening, she was still thoroughly enjoying being fucked so hard, but she knew that the second Scarecrow was done, she would be given more and more doses of the Fear Toxin until she overdosed or lost her mind.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she thrust her hips towards Scarecrow, feeling the impact shake her with every buck forward of his hips. Batgirl's perky tits bounced up and down as she fucked back, all the while she began using her fingernails to cut at the duct tape binding her to the chair.

Scarecrow was still going strong when she was finally through enough that with minimal effort she would be able to throw a punch that would knock him out. However, Scarecrow was now fondling both of her breasts, on his one hand his fingertips were connected to syringes filled with more Fear Toxin. If she wasn't fast enough, Scarecrow would send four full syringes directly into her heart. She needed to wait for him to move his hand.

Dr. Crane began to grunt beneath his mask, his strokes growing more agitated and deliberate. He thrust his cock deep into her cunt and fired his hot load inside her. No matter how good her drug-addled mind felt with the amount of cum inside her, she was sort of pissed that Scarecrow was keeping his hand on her breast.

Now that he was done, Batgirl balled her fist and waited for him to leave. She could put him down hard and lock him away somewhere...

The transfer doors opened and a group of thugs entered the hall.

"Oh sweet, Scarecrow has Batgirl all tied up and ready for us," said one of the painted goons.

Scarecrow turned, his body language ripe with anger, "NO! She belongs to me!"

With Scarecrow looking away, Batgirl broke the last bits of tape and threw a punch directly into Scarecrow's jaw. He was down but not out. As Batgirl went to work fighting the inmates, Scarecrow skittered away to do god-knows-what.

Batgirl was pissed off enough that she made short work of the criminals, but the mad scientist had gotten a head start on her. Barbara found her utility belt hung over the handle of the chair, but her costume was nowhere to be found. Naked, Batgirl knew she couldn't leave him to poison her again, no matter how good it felt to have his big cock in her tight, wet puss_

'Shit!' Batgirl thought, 'what did that stuff do to me?'

Scarecrow took the elevator down while Batgirl had to slowly make her way down by jumping between the support beams in the shaft. Dr. Jonathan Crane was heading down to the sewers, it had actually been where Barbara was on her way to, but why was Crane interested?

She finally caught up to him as he stood at the edge of the water. In the poor lighting, the sweat glistened on Batgirl's naked skin, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath, it was surprisingly difficult to catch up with an elevator.

"Not another step, Batgirl," Scarecrow warned, he pulled a satchel off of his belt and held it over the water, "I'll drop it in and these sewers will be filled Fear Gas. You'll never find your way back out and you'll be trapped with all your worst nightmares."

The sidekick didn't know what to do, she had no idea what Scarecrow could possibly want to dissuade him from dropping the bag. She could hit him with a batarang, but he still might drop_

Suddenly the water exploded as something surged out of it. A flash of green scales amidst the waves lifted Scarecrow up above his head. Suddenly Killer Croc was standing in front of her, all nine feet of green scale and muscle. It was actually kind of sexy_ Damn it, Barbara! Snap out of it!

The bag of Scarecrow's drugs fell harmlessly on the cement floor as Croc studied the nude sidekick standing defensively in front of him.

"Nice tits," Croc said with whatever passed for a smile from him, "I'll be seeing you later."

With that Croc turned and dove back into the water, bring Crane with him.

"Well, at least he's probably got a big cock," Barbara muttered as she ventured into Croc's lair to search for the Titan antidote.


	9. Splish Splash

**_Chapter 9 - Splish Splash_**

"I'm heading into Croc's lair," Batgirl said over her cowl's radio as she walked down the dark corridor that Croc made his home. As she walked down the hallway a gate slammed shut behind her, she realized it had to be a trap that the giant green mutant had set for her.

"Do you have a plan to deal with him? You can't take him in a straight fight," Bruce asked.

"Croc's an animal, for any animal all you need is a trap and bait," Barbara replied. She had found a soft section in the floor, meaning that it wasn't supported, she took out her explosive gel and drew a great big bat on the floor. If at all possible, once she had the spores, she would lead Killer Croc back to this spot and drop the floor out from under him.

Further along the hall the sewer opened up into a maze of dark passages, filled with water. It couldn't be very deep, maybe five feet, but that's all someone like Croc would need to dominate the area and sneak around unseen. Luckily there were floating platforms that would lead her around the entire area to find the spores needed for the Titan Antidote.

Barbara set one foot on the platform and watched as the ripples spread through the entire body of water, she bit her lip and realized that she would need to move slow and careful to prevent that from happening again and broadcasting her position. It was cold in the sewer and Scarecrow had stolen her clothes. Her skin was covered in goosebumps and her nipples were so hard she could chip cement. Her feet felt the hard driftwood rafts below her. She had her utility belt slung over her shoulder like a bandolier since she no longer had pants.

Batgirl did the math in her head and figured out how much of the spores she would need to synthesize a cure and was disappointed when the first plant she found barely had enough to fill a fifth of what she needed. So slowly she searched for more and more of the plants, ever careful not to let Croc know where she was. The scarier idea was that he was watching her and just letting her skulk around for his own amusement, probably stroking his great big cock as he watched_

'DAMN IT!' Barbara thought, gritting her teeth, 'I'm sooo gonna kill Poison Ivy and Scarecrow... if Croc didn't kill Scarecrow already.'

The mixture of Ivy's seductive pollen and Scarecrow's gas had somehow made Batgirl unable to stop thinking about sucking and fucking, even when she was being pounded by Scarecrow, she was okay with having his cock inside her.

It took longer than she had hoped, but eventually she had enough spores to create enough of the antidote to stop the Joker's plans. She opened up her utility belt and put the package inside one of the pockets. Unfortunately, when she opened the pouch something fell out. Her heart sank as she watched it clank against the raft and fall into the water, more when she realized what it was.

The high-pitch frequency emitter that Bruce used to call in a swarm of bats.

Batgirl almost felt like weeping at her mistake and took a dainty step back the way she came, hoping maybe that Croc's hearing range wasn't enough to pick up the sound of the emitter. She had made it three feet when the water exploded around her and something heavy hit her and pulled her into the water.

Batgirl was able to inhale deeply before she went below, but Croc would definitely out last her. She felt her utility belt slipping away and being discarded by the goliath creature. Still holding her underwater, Croc pushed his cock into her mouth.

Sewer water filled her mouth and was pushed out as the enormous meat entered. Batgirl's jaws were pulled open as wide as they would go as the cock slid in and out along her tongue. Barbara caught herself sucking even as her lungs screamed for fresh air. Her hands gripped his hard, green shaft as her tongue played with the head of his manhood.

Finally, just when Barbara felt like her lungs would explode, Killer Croc pulled her out of the water by her hair. She exchanged the pain of drowning for hair-pulling and was happy to do so.

As she coughed up the water that had gone down her throat and wiped the water away from her eyes so she could see she saw Croc staring at her with his yellow eyes locked on hers.

"It's been so long since they sent me a woman down here, little Bat," Croc growled, his fang-filled mouth contorting into a smile, "you'll be a good little slut or I'll hold you under the water until her lungs fill with it."

"Yes, Croc," Batgirl said, sounding closer to tears than she had planned.

Killer Croc let her go and she fell back into the water. He didn't hold onto her anymore, there's was no need since the sewers belonged to him. Batgirl couldn't out-swim and by the time she crawled back on the rafts, Croc would be on her.

Faced with little option but to obey, Batgirl set to work. The water here was only five feet, so Croc's cock was just below the water, but at least Batgirl could grab a breath whenever she would need one.

Batgirl reapplied her grip to the enormous manhood in front of her and wrapped her ruby lips around the head as she began to stroke it. She felt her hair floating around her as she sucked on the tip and massaged it with her tongue. Her cheeks darted in as she sucked hard on the cock.

Continuing to stroke, she returned for a breath of air before diving back down, this time pushing her mouth further on the cock. The sewer water stung her eyes so she kept them closed, her head thrusting back and forth on the long, thick shaft.

Keeping one hand on the base of Croc's dick, she used the other to grab his leg and pull herself close to him. Her tits pressed against his legs as she went deeper and deeper on the massive meat. Finally she felt her lips against his testicles and realized that the entire length of cock was now in her throat. Her lips writhed and her tongue massaged the base as tried not to gag.

She kept her mouth there until she was forced to return to the surface for a breath.

Almost delicately, Croc held her above the water and instructed her, "take a deep breath."

When her lungs stopped burning, she inhaled deep and closed her eyes as Croc pushed her under the water by the back of the head, forcing her down the length of his cock as he pumped his hips. He held her head in place as he bucked forward, slipping his full rod down her throat repeatedly with force.

She gagged and coughed, losing her air as the cock punched the back of her throat until she couldn't take it anymore and beyond. The meat ran between her lips and along her tongue, prying her jaws open wide. Eventually, in a whoosh Batgirl was back above the water, desperately trying to refill her lungs with clean air. Her red hair clung to her face, soaked. She wiped the water from her eyes and then noticed that she was pressed against Croc's chest, being held there. She felt his hard cock against her stomach and realized what was coming next.

She lifted her legs up and tried her best to wrap them around his gigantic, scaled waits as Croc's thick cock started to spread her pussy wide as it entered her. Croc was still wearing his collar from the asylum with a big chain hanging from it, Batgirl gripped the chain as Crock began to bounce her up and down while he bucked his hips.

The water splashed with every impact, spraying through the air as she was penetrated deep and hard. Holding tight onto the chain, Batgirl leaned back, feeling the cock going far into her slit as she started to fuck back, enjoying her time with the enormous creature.

Croc's hands held her tightly by the hips as he lifted her up only to be slammed back down at an incredible rate. His claws lightly dragged on her skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough that Batgirl inhaled sharply with slight pain.

In her heart she knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but her brain was so filled with pleasure that Batgirl couldn't help but start screaming with delight as she was spread apart by the enormous cock.

Croc turned Batgirl around and bent her over one of the wooden rafts. As Croc started to ram her from behind, Batgirl saw her utility belt a few feet away on another raft. When she finally made her move, at least she knew where that was. She didn't know when she was actually going to make her move or what it would be, but she knew she was going to wait until after Croc filled her up with a hot, juicy load of cum.

One of Croc's hands stayed on her ass, while the other pulled on her hair, his hard dick filling her pussy as it darted back and forth.

"Oh yeah! OH YEAH!" Batgirl caught herself screaming as she was viciously pounded. She gripped the edge of the wooden platform. With every superhumanly powerful thrust, more water splashed and rained down on Batgirl as the raft was pushed by Croc's hips. She turned to look at him, his face twisted with determination as he pushed his cock deep into her pussy.

"Fuck me in the ass!" Batgirl screamed, then she froze, realizing she had just said that out loud.

Croc stopped and smiled, "if you say so."

Batgirl wanted to scream for him not to, but she actually did want to feel his big cock in her ass. So she said nothing.

Croc turned her onto her side, placing one of her slender legs over his big shoulders. Her fingernails dug into the wood as she felt her anus being entered. She bit her lip and moaned as the thick cock spread her asshole wide. Slowly, he started to thrust deeper and increasing his speed.

Batgirl let out a long groan as the splashing continued, Killer Croc's assfucking rising to unbearable speeds. Barbara's hand found its way down to her pussy, rapidly fingering herself while Croc's cock pounded her ass.

Barbara's wet hair hung down, clinging to her face as her eyes were closed and her mouth open, flushed with pleasure.

Croc slid his powerful muscular arms under her knees and pulled her off of the raft. Spread-eagle with her feet almost resting on Croc's shoulders while she held onto the collar for support, she felt the mutant continue to ram her ass with blinding speed and ferocity.

Batgirl hated herself for it, but she thought she might actually be about to cum. She felt the monstrous cock darting in and out of her asshole and her body quivered with pleasure. Batgirl's mouth was open as wide as it could as she squealed with delight. Her buttocks rippling with impact as water cascaded around them.

Batgirl gripped Croc's collar tight and tried to straighten her legs as she finally exploded into an orgasm and filled the sewers with her final cries.

The sound pleased the mutant as he once again placed her on the raft, this time with his face towards her. Still coming down from her climax, she felt Croc's cock slide back down her throat and he began to fuck her face once again. It didn't last long since the man once known as Waylon Jones was already on the verge of cumming.

With a tug on her hair, he pulled Barbara back and covered her face and much of her tits with a massive load of cum that painted her completely white.

"You are quite a nice little cum whore," Croc said, "maybe I want eat you after all."

Batgirl kneeled on the platform, face to face with the monstrous creature, with one hand she gripped his collar and the other she wiped the cum off of her mask and licked it off her fingers, "as nice as that sounds..."

Batgirl found the switch and pulled her hand away a second before Croc was electrocuted by the collar.

Barbara knew the collars would have to be tamper-proof if they were going to try and keep Croc locked up, so while he had been pounding her tight little pussy and then her ass, she had spent the time searching his collar for anything that would be considered 'tampering.'

Killer Croc roared and dropped to his knees. It wouldn't keep him down long, just enough that Batgirl could get a head start. She scooped up her utility belt and sprinted for the trap she had laid. She was surprised she could run at all, considering the size of the cock that had just been inside her ass, but nevertheless she did.

As she bolted for the entrance, Batgirl heard the platforms being strewn aside as Croc chased her, he was only a few feet behind her the entire time. Barbara was grateful when she felt cement under her feet. She hit the gate and waited on the other side of the trap.

Croc came up on dry land and charged, Barbara timed the explosion perfectly and the monster fell down a deep hole. Batgirl was happy to discover that it wasn't deep enough to kill him however.

"I'll find you! You little whore! I have your pussy scent!" Killer Croc roared from the bottom.

Batgirl smirked as she lifted the gate up and rolled beneath it, "please do, I had a lot of fun down here, I just have places to be."


	10. Rumble In The Jungle

_**Chapter 10 - Rumble in The Jungle**_

"Well that's just fucking great," Batgirl thought as she looked down at the wrecked computer. One of the roots to Poison Ivy's plants had just come bursting through the roof of the Arkham Island Batcave and cut her off in the middle of developing the antidote.

Earlier that night, Bruce Wayne had directed her to the cave to use as a base of operations. Unfortunately there wasn't a spare computer to finish the antidote, so she only had enough for a couple doses. There also wasn't a spare costume for her to wear, but she'd scream at Bruce for that later. On the plus side, there was a shower for Batgirl to wash the sewer water off of her skin from her rumble with Croc.

Shortly after getting out of the sewers, plant pods had started growing throughout the island and Joker came on the island's radio system to brag about giving Ivy some Titan. Obviously she was able to use it to amp up her plant-controlling abilities and turn the entire island into a death trap.

Getting back into the botanical gardens was much more difficult this time around but at least she knew where she was going this time. After a couple encounters with guards and civilians, Batgirl discovered that Ivy's seduction techniques had also been enhanced so now she had complete control over anyone who inhaled her dust.

Batgirl took a couple of batarangs in each hand and prepared for battle. She dove into the garden and began hacking her way to Ivy. The vines and branches scratched her skin and attempted to ensnare her every step of the way, but she kept cutting.

Finally a vine caught her left arm and before she could cut it free, her right hand was also snagged. The tightened their grip until Batgirl dropped her weapons. Then her arms were pulled to her sides, a thick set of vines wrapping around her waist to prevent her from moving.

A vine wrapped around her neck and another bound her legs together. The plant-life obediently brought her before Ivy.

The green-skinned woman sat on a throne of foliage. A vexed man on either side of her, while another one still in his guard uniform was between her legs, happily licking at her moist pussy. Ivy had a cock in each hand, playfully stroking. Her lips were around the cock in her right hand, lightly sucking as her cheeks popped in. Noticing Batgirl's presence, she pulled her lips away with a smack.

Ivy looked smugly at the captured heroine and said, "well if it isn't the lying bitch."

"What are you talking about, Ivy? I didn't li_" the vine around her throat pulled tight, cutting Batgirl's sentence short.

"You did lie," Ivy said, flinching as the guard between her legs did something pleasurable, "you said the Titan was hurting my babies, but Titan is making them strong. Strong enough to take back Gotham."

Batgirl tried to defend herself and point out the flaws in Ivy's theory, but the vine was still tight around her neck.

"You defied me, you sought to weaken me," Ivy continued, "you deserve to be punished."

Ivy took her hands off the cocks she had been stroking and silently ordered the men to approach Batgirl. No matter how much she struggled, the vines held her tight, but it somehow felt good. Apparently with the chemical cocktail in her system, she was now into giant mutants and bondage. Great.

Batgirl was lowered down until her head was at level with the two hard cocks of the mind-controlled men. The one on the right took his cock into his hand and pushed it towards Barbara's mouth.

Extraordinarily horny again, Batgirl opened her mouth and allowed the tip of the dick to rest on her tongue as she began to suck. Her lips wrapped firmly around the shaft as her tongue massaged the head. Her eyes closed with concentration and contentment. Batgirl's lips smacked as she pulled away and switched over to the other cock. She twisted her head from side to side as she sucked. She tongued the cock happily, tasting the skin as she started to bob her head nearby.

Nearby, Ivy enjoyed the sight of the Batman's girl sidekick sucking cock for her pleasure while she had a man between her legs, hungrily eating at her pussy.

Batgirl switched back to the other cock, licking along the underside then sucking on the guard's balls while his cock rested on her face. With the orbs in her mouth, she danced around them with her tongue before rubbing the shaft along her lips until the tip spread her lips and the cock slid back down her throat.

The other man walked around to Batgirl's rear and started prodding her pussy with his thick, hard cock. A set of vines pulled her legs apart, spreading her wide open. She gagged on the cock in her mouth as she was entered in the slit.

"Know what? I've changed my mind, fucking her in the pussy teaches her no lesson. You'd better do her in the ass," Ivy ordered and the guard obeyed, after only a few strokes into her pussy, she was now being penetrated in the ass. She had just finished having Killer Croc's massive cock ram her ass, so this was nothing special. Until the cock left her mouth and the guard crawled beneath her. With one cock in her ass, Batgirl's eyes opened wide as a second dick began to squeeze into her anus.

Batgirl closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, she balled her fists and groaned as two large cocks began to fuck her in the ass at the same time.

Ivy pushed away the guard that had been eating her pussy and approached Bagirl, inspecting the visage of pain decorating her face. She ran her fingers across Batgirl's cheek and up along the top of her head, flicking both of the bat ears, before her hand finally ensnared itself in Barbara's red hair.

Ivy gave Batgirl's hair a tug, the heroine opened her mouth and let out a defeated groan. Her eyes filled with tears, she tried to look at Ivy.

The green-skinned villain smiled. Her naked breasts hanging in front of Barbara's face, she said in her smug tone, "you have two cocks in your tight little ass and you don't seem to be in as much pain as you should. Either you learned some pretty in depth pain-blocking techniques from Batman or... you are quite used to being fucked in the ass... by Batman, presumably. Personally think it's the latter, since you look to me like the type to be a tight little, cum dumpster."

Keeping her hand tightly in Barbara's hair, Ivy laid down and wrapped both her legs around Batgirl's neck, her ass was strangely close to the man who was underneath Batgirl, but he didn't seem to mind. Tightening her legs around Barbara's neck, she pulled the girl closer until her face was in Ivy's pussy. Batgirl had been through so much tonight that she didn't need to be further instructed and began licking at Ivy's pussy, it was already nice and wet from the amount she had been prepped by the guard, who was now on his knees being sucked off by the green-skinned, red haired villain.

While Batgirl was continued to be fucked with two cocks in one hole, she obediently ate out Ivy. Ivy had the guard's cock completely submerged in her mouth, while she fondled her breasts with both hands.

Ivy began to coo as Batgirl applied her tongue in all the right places and brought the bitch close to climax. Poison Ivy released the cock out of her mouth and looked down at Batgirl as she breathed deeply, pinching her own nipples and feeling her body tense up with her approaching orgasm. She tightened her legs, almost choking Batgirl as the juices came spilling out of Ivy's cunt.

As she panted and came down, Ivy said, "now that I'm done, I think it's time you watered this little flower."

The men pulled their meat out of Barbara's asshole and began rapidly beating off in front of her face. Batgirl watched, a pair of vines firmly holding her mouth open as one by one the three men shot their loads into her mouth.

Batgirl gurgled for a second and tried to spit before realizing the vines would not let her do so. Therefor, she needed to take several gulps to get it all done and the vines left her lips.

"There, do you consider the lesson learned?" Ivy asked. Then noticing something in Batgirl's hand, a small black device.

"Nope, all I learned is that I can take two cocks in my ass while still eating out some crazy bitch's cunt and do a damn fine job," Batgirl said, then jammed the taser in her hand into the vine that was binding her.

While Batgirl had been sandwiched by the two anal-pounding men, she had noticed they were both still armed and had their belts fully stocked, so while she had been in the middle of the gangbang, she had lifted what she could out of a guard's belt.

Batgirl exploded into a wave of violence, defeating the three exhausted men then turning her sights on Ivy for some payback.

Ivy disappeared into a giant flower and proved little challenge that explosive gel couldn't handle. Batgirl dosed Ivy with some Titan Antidote then left the Botanical Gardens behind.

As she walked outside she was caught off-guard by the explosion of fireworks and the sound of the Joker's voice.

"Good job with Ivy, Batgirl. It is my pleasure to invite you to the party!"


	11. It Ain't A Party Until Someone's Fucked

_**Chapter 11 - It Ain't A Party Until Someone Gets Fucked**_

Yet another thug grabbed her ass as she walked into Joker's funhouse, at any second Batgirl was expecting the twenty thugs to suddenly pounce on her and each take a turn with one of their cocks in her exposed holes. However, nothing happened. The thugs must have decided to stick with whatever orders he had given and simply let her by with the occasional ass or titty grab or they would grab their crouch and ask her if she wanted any. With the night she was having, she'd had enough, but was sure that whatever was coming, she'd have more on the way.

After some brief theatrics, where the Joker made a pitiful attempt to blow her up using a bomb in a TV, she walked into Joker's final play. She saw the thugs watching her from the mezzanine as she walked in, they made catcalls, that were nothing Batgirl hadn't heard a hundred times before.

Up on his homemade throne, sat the Joker. Bent over in front of him was a tied up female guard, with a puppet rapidly thrusting a wooden cock into her ass as she screamed. Batgirl recognized the doll as Scarface, an alleged haunted puppet who took over whoever had their hand up his ass. At the moment it appeared he had something of his own up someone else's ass.

Joker was not too discretely working the puppet, amused as its proportionally incorrect cock thrust in and out of the captured guard.

"Would you knock that off?" Joker asked the puppet, "we have company."

Scarface's head turned to him, "what do I care, it's not like she hasn't seen it before, ya goofy clown."

Joker faked anger and threw the puppet across the room. The rustle of chains let Barbara know a second before four Titans surrounded her. They couldn't quite reach her since their chains weren't long enough but Batgirl could see their enormous erections aching for her.

"Looks like they're excited to see ya, Batslut," Joker commented, "are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"Show me what you got, Joker," Batgirl growled.

Joker released the Titans, and as expected the fight was short. Batgirl held her own for a brief time, using the beasts against each other, but eventually they were too strong and Batgirl was too ill-equipped.

A Titan grabbed her from behind in a reverse bear-hug, Batgirl could feel its enormous cock pressed into her back and shuddered. The monsters wrestled Batgirl to her knees then began to fight for position on which cock would enter her mouth first.

Eventually there was a winner and Batgirl's head was swiftly thrust forward, her mouth wrapping around the thick meat as it slid down along her tongue and poked at the back of her throat. She could hear the Titan's labored breathing as the stood around her in a circle. They each stroked their cocks, waiting for their turn.

Eventually one got impatient and pushed the one who was currently skull-fucking Batgirl away. With a giant hand he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face towards his crotch. The heroine opened her mouth in anticipation and felt the cock push into her cheek and stay there as Batgirl's tongue caressed it.

At the beginning of the night she had fucked one of these things, after it came inside her it had a heart attack and died. Batgirl knew that by now Joker had perfected the formula so the Titans dying due to ejaculation was not going to happen, but hopefully it would have some sort of adverse effect on them.

As the cock steered away from her cheek and down her throat for a good deep-throat blowjob, Batgirl blindly felt around until her hands each found a thick, throbbing cock to stroke. She felt the girth of both dicks as she began running her hands up and down the shafts.

The Titan who had been pushed away was now back to reclaim his spot and fought away the other Titan. He pulled her forward and rammed his cock once again down her throat. Batgirl's eyes filled with tears and her saliva spilled out of her mouth onto her tits.

The Titan had just been pushed away circled around behind Batgirl and pulled her off her knees. With her throat still being penetrated by a massive cock, she had to stay bent over while she felt the one behind her rubbing between her buttocks. It slid between the valley of her cheeks, unsure whether it wanted to fuck her or not, it obviously chose the former when it suddenly pushed the head of his cock into her anus.

Batgirl yelped and squealed as the girth of the cock entered her ass. The Titan slowly pumped his hips, her juices lubricating the shaft as she was fucked. She found it difficult to keep stroking with the pain in her ass.

The Titan to Barbara's left watched as the one behind her gripped her hips and pulled her deeper onto him and suddenly being jerked off wasn't good enough. The dick in her mouth was yanked clear as he was pushed away.

Batgirl was pushed vertical and soon she was sandwiched between the two kneeling giants. She gripped the Titan's shoulders in front of her and soon was being fucked in both holes, while she had a Titan cock on each side of her.

Flinching through the pain, she resumed blowing the two Titans. She wrapped her lips around the cock on her right and grinded her fist around the base of the shaft while her hand clenched around the one on her left.

"Whoa, look at that!" Joker yelled out, "she's really getting into it." The clown pulled out a revolver, and pointed it at the woman in the center of the four thrusting masses. "Maybe while she's occupied I can just… finish this all off."

Batgirl screamed, muffled by the meat between her lips.

"Nah," Joker said, "I'll just enjoy the show and see how this all turns out."

Barbara gagged on the cock, her lips still writhing around the shaft. Her eyes closed and dripping tears. Her tongue slithered around the base, tasting the tough skin as it thrust back and forth in her mouth. Choking on the meat, she bobbed her head back and forth, her red hair swaying with each quick motion.

The beasts growled around her, each thrusting their hips, spreading her holes to their limits. Batgirl howled with pain, mixed with pleasure. She was oddly happy with the rapid assault in each hole. She'd loved being fucked by Killer Croc and each of these beasts were just as big as he was, now there were four of them.

Bagirl didn't know how much longer she could handle being fucked like this, her heart racing to the point where she was either going to cum or pass out. She didn't know whether the beasts would stop if she passed out, but she knew that if she did she would end up choking to death on the cock in her mouth.

Suddenly, the cocks began to throb, the Titans' balls tightened and the growled louder, ready to blow. Without warning, the beasts all at once pulled out of her and showered her with their white loads of hot cum. The liquid dripped down her mask and tits, she was almost completely painted white when she noticed the Titans laying down and going to sleep.

"Get up!" Joker screamed at them, "you lazy bums! This isn't what I paid for!" The clown produced a gun, it looked like a tranquilizer but it was painted green and purple. "Oh it's all gone to hell, there is only one way this can end now…"

The Joker put the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger, a concentrated dose of super-potent Titan formula into one of his veins.

Batgirl stood over him, biting her lip. She knew she didn't have the luck that the injection would overdose him, but she could only hope.

The Joker grabbed her by the throat and laughed, "surprise!"


	12. Joke's On You

**_Chapter 12 - Joke's On You_**

"This is Vicky Vale of Gotham News, we have breaking news as the Joker has promised the public unmasking and humiliation of Batman's sidekick, Batgirl_ wait, something is happening on the roof of the Visitor's Building!"

Batgirl burst through the ceiling and landed hard on the wooden platform located on the roof. Joker crawled out of the hole after her. He was a hulking mountain of muscle and white skin stretched over it. His face wide with a sick, yellow grin as he eyed Batgirl's mostly naked body. Her skin was still sticky from Titan cum as she was able to support herself on her hands and knees.

Joker had thrown Batgirl around to soften her up as if she had the energy to take him in a straight-fight.

Joker dropped his trunks, snagging his foot as he tried to step out of them. He chuckled as he flung them against the electric fence that surrounded his stage.

"Time for the main event! HAHAHA!" Joker laughed.

Batgirl turned her head to look at the Joker. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at his enormous, white erection. It was bigger than Bane's. It was bigger than Croc's. It was bigger than any of the Titans she had encountered. This was going to hurt.

"Before we get started," Joker said, "I don't need to say anything like 'do as I say or there will be consequences?'"

Batgirl sighed and kneeled, "I suppose not."

The Joker trudged over to where Batgirl shakily kneeled and presented his cock to her. Barbara Gordon winced at the sight of the giant white dick then took it in both hands and began to stroke as she stretched her mouth to get it around the bulging head. Her tongue writhed around the cap and she moved her hands up and down the shaft. She pinched her eyes tight and pushed her mouth a little deeper down the cock, her jaw was already sore from trying to fit more of it into her maw.

Joker reached down with his enormous hands and rubbed Batgirl's soft buttocks, suddenly he hoisted her into the air. Keeping her mouth over his cock, the hulking clown turned her upside down and began to insert his crimson tongue into her slit. As good as it felt, having the long thick tongue inside her cunt, she was still in pain from trying to fit the dick into her mouth.

Trying to support herself, she wrapped her legs around Joker's thick neck. She pumped her hands up and down the thick, pale shaft. She salivated around the head, the liquid spilling past her lips and up her cheeks over her mask.

Batgirl tried her best to go further down the cock but she wasn't able to fit it far enough that it went down her throat.

Joker suddenly dropped Batgirl, she dropped hard on the wood floor. She groaned as she felt the pain on her back. The giant scooped up the girl and pressed her back against his chest. Holding her legs up by the knees, the villain set her down on his thick cock, nearly splitting her in half.

Batgirl gritted her teeth, her face was contorted with pain as the meat entered her cunt. She reached up, gripping his neck with her nails digging into his tough skin. The Titan formula had caused some of his veins to burst resulting in bruises covering large portions of his skin.

Joker giggled like a schoolgirl while his cock pushed further into her, spreading her pussy lips wide and quickening his strokes as he fucked her hard. The way he was holding her, his palms were on her hips with his fingers reaching all the way up to her perky breasts, with his elbows supporting her legs by the knees.

"Ah fuck…" Batgirl groaned, pain rippling through her body as Joker's crotch smacked swiftly against her ass. With a minimal effort, the Joker pushed her away, breaking her grip on his neck and bending her over. The Joker kneeled down, Batgirl was leaned forward her elbows and hands on the floor while the Joker fucked her in a wheelbarrow position. As she was thrust forward with each stroke, Batgirl let out a defeated moan and grimaced with hurt.

The Joker kept one hand on her ass and the other held her head against the wooden ground. The Joker continued to giggle with every thrust into her pussy. The giant clown leaned forward and slid his tongue up her back and neck until it flicked her ear, shivers ripped down her body. Despite how painful it was to be fucked by the enormous white cock, the Joker had just hit one of her weak spots and brought out a weak whimper from her crimson lips.

With each rigid buck of his hips, Batgirl felt her tits rub against the platform. Her body began to quake, she hated herself but she knew she was about to cum at the hands of her sworn enemy. Batgirl bit her lip, muffling her moans until finally she couldn't hold it back any more and felt her body give in. She squealed as her juices flowed out of her cunt, wetting the Joker's cock. Tears ran from her cheeks as she shook and felt her legs go numb.

"That's your load," Joker said, his cock slipping slowly out of Batgirl's gaping slit. Then turned her over as he started to beat off in front of her. Batgirl was mesmerized by the sight of the Joker's large hand clenched around his enormous cock as it slid up and down the shaft. Joker dipped the head of his cock into Batgirl's mouth as his cock began to throb and eventually the hot load spewed out, filling her mouth until it dripped out all around her lips. Batgirl took four gulps to get it all down and then wondered what would happen next.

Batgirl watched as the Joker loomed over her. He quietly giggled, and thought for himself what he was going to do. Suddenly, a set of batarangs appeared out of nowhere and lodged in Joker's chest. Barely able to even get her eyes open, Batgirl watched the battle unfold as Batman showed up for the final battle. It was a long, brutal fight with Bruce obviously coming out on top. He had still been weak from surviving the explosion earlier that night. He laced his fist with explosive gel and punched Joker in the face.

Once Joker was down, he helped Barbara to her feet. Soon officers and paramedics were all over the scene, rounding up the escaped villains and thugs.

"Where are your clothes?" Batman asked, looking down at her cum-dripping frame.

The white liquid was spread all over her face and also on her tits, Batgirl sighed and said, "this has been a rough night."

Commissioner Gordon walked over and looked at the white-painted heroine, with a smile he said, "I like your new costume."

As happy as Barbara was to see her father still alive, she wanted to vomit all the cum that was residing in her stomach every time her father said something dirty to her. She thought about taking off her mask just to make him feel like shit, but suddenly Batgirl heard the Commissioner's radio squawk.

"Attention all units," it said, "hostage situation at the Gotham courthouse. Two-Face has multiple civilians at gunpoint."

"Go get some rest, Barbara," Batman said, "I'll handle this."

Batgirl groaned, "nah, I got this."

"Don't you need a new set of clothes?" Batman asked.

"I'll be fine," Batgirl said and took the Batplane to go deal with Two-Face. It might even feel good to not have a Titan-dosed cock in pussy.

THE END…

 **NOTE : THE STORY WAS ALMOST EXTINCT AND WAS TOO GOOD TO BE WIPED OUT , SO I HAD TO SHARE IT WITH FELLOW READERS . AGAIN, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR . _ARKHAM CITY HAS NOW BEEN PUBLISHED_ . CHECK IT OUT IN MY PROFILE OR USE SEARCH . ENJOY !**


End file.
